He's Back
by SOGH1963
Summary: When Jerry Jacks returns and Brenda Barrett receives more threats from The Balkan, everyone believes Jerry is The Balkan. But will someone rise up from hiding to seek revenge on Brenda? I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


_**He's Back**_

Summary:When Jerry Jacks returns and Brenda Barrett receives more threats from The Balkan, everyone believes Jerry is The Balkan. But will someone rise up from hiding to seek revenge on Brenda?

Brenda wanted to go for a walk on the pier and Jason insisted on going with her. She didn't understand why he had to come with her because The Balkan hadn't made any threats on her in a while, but Jason said that he was coming because they couldn't be too careful. Brenda ran upstairs to get her jacket while Jason loaded his gun and put it in his pocket. Once she came downstairs, they headed out to the pier.

Brenda looked out at the boats in the water and Jason went to sit on the bench. Brenda went to sit next to Jason an she asked him what was on his mind. Jason told Brenda about what he and Lucky found out about The Balkan… Jerry Jacks! Brenda thought that Jerry couldn't be The Balkan, but Jason told her that the pieces of the puzzle fit. Brenda couldn't believe it, until a boat came and docked on the pier and Jerry Jacks walked off the boat.

Jerry walked off the boat and said "Jason Morgan. I thought I finished you off in Mexico. Oh that's right, your girlfriend Sam saved you. Damn her." Brenda looked at Jason with confusion in her eyes and Jerry looked at Brenda and said "So if it ain't my brother's ex-wife. What is it? Brenda Barrett." Jason pulled Brenda behind him and told Jerry to leave her alone. Jerry told Jason that it would not be possible to leave Brenda alone. Brenda had a grip on Jason's arm and Jason actually felt her shaking with fear. Jason told Jerry to leave Brenda and Sam alone and told him to go see his brother. Jerry walked away, but warned them that he was going to be sticking around and he would make his presence known.

Brenda told Jason that she wanted to go back to the Penthouse. Jason looked at her and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine Jason. I just want to go back to the Penthouse" she said with fear in her voice. Jason knew she was spooked, but who wouldn't be with Jerry back in Port Charles. Jason walked beside Brenda with his hand on his pocket with the gun in it and they walked into the Penthouse. Jason told Brenda to go upstairs in her room and grab a nap, but she refused. Jason looked at her and sensed the fear so he suggested that she take a nap on the couch. Brenda took him up on that offer, on one condition, he had to stay in the Penthouse. When Jason agreed, she fell right asleep.

A couple of days later, Brenda's paranoia about Jerry became worse because of the threats (that have gotten worse since he arrived) and Jason had to guard two people from Jerry- Sam and Brenda. Jason had his hands full, but he was determined to keep Sam and Brenda safe from Jerry. Jax came into Jason's Penthouse and said that he would convince Jerry to back off of everyone and just leave Port Charles. Jason didn't think it was a great idea, but there was no convincing Jax out of it. He never fully got over his feelings for Brenda and he ultimately wanted to protect her just like everyone else.

Sonny was walking down the street when he ran into Jerry. Jerry kept saying that he was going to go after Brenda if it was the last thing he did. Sonny couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his gun and shot Jerry dead. Sonny called Diane and told her to come and save him. Then he called Jason and told him "Good news. Balkan is dead." Jason automatically knew that Sonny had killed Jerry, so he asked if Diane had been called and Sonny told him that he called Diane. Once Jason hung up the phone, he told Brenda that she was free. She couldn't believe it. She was finally free, but she realized that she didn't want to leave her home.

A couple weeks later, Brenda was taking a stroll through the park when a shadowy figure caught her eye. Being Brenda, she decided to investigate. She followed the figure behind a bush, where a masked man grabbed her. When she tried to break free, the man wacked her over the head and dragged her out from behind the bushes. It was a pretty quiet day in the park because it was chilly, so it was very easy to pull an unconscious Brenda out into the open. As he looked around and saw nothing, he continued to pull her toward a car parked on the street.

Just as he was about to shove Brenda in the trunk of the car, Sam McCall showed up and ripped the mask off his face with shock in her eyes. "Sam McCall. Wow long time no see" he said. "Ya back at you" she said. Brenda regained consciousness as Jason showed up. "Diego?" he said confused. "Jason Morgan. Nice to see you" said Diego. "What were you doing with Brenda Barrett?" asked Sam. Jason looked at Diego with confusion. "I did this to he because she killed my uncle, Luis" said Diego with hurt in his words. Jason told him that they proved Brenda didn't do it. Diego didn't believe them until they gave a name for who killed his uncle. Brenda, Sam and Jason all looked at each other. They all knew who killed Luis Alcazar, but they didn't want to give her up. Jason told Brenda and Sam to go to the car (on the other side of the park) and once the girls were gone, Jason pulled out his gun and aimed it at Diego. "Hanging yourself clearly didn't work, so if you don't drop this case about your uncle, I'm going to make sure you die… The way most do in this town" said Jason. Diego walked away and Jason called out to him "Don't make me come after you Diego."

Jason came to the car and told the girls that he let Diego go. Sam was confused on why he would let the man who had killed his sister go and his answer was "Sometimes you have to leave the past behind. I mean, I'll never forget my little sister or anyone else Diego had killed, but killing him would just cause more trouble in the long run" Sam hugged Jason and Brenda just looked in confusion. Jason and Sam explained everything Diego did and then it all made sense to Brenda.


End file.
